


The One Called Sailor Nude

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Usagi discovers that she no longer needs to wear clothes in public. Nobody cares if she's naked, and she doesn't care either. She loves it! Using her newfound freedom, Usagi convinces men to have sex with her to make a little side money, and get things she wants, like new manga. Not even the police can stop her campaign of sucking and fucking.
Relationships: Tsukino Usagi/Various
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	1. Naked Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JawbreakerAlumni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawbreakerAlumni/pseuds/JawbreakerAlumni) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



> Ever since returning from Crystal Tokyo Usagi finds that no one bats an eye if she's naked in public, so she pimps herself on the street at night getting fucked by horny guys willing to pay and nearly getting in trouble by a cop until she gets in his pants.
> 
> Usagi heads to the bookstore for a new manga but can't find it, so she takes one of the employees in the back to convince him to give her a copy.

Usagi forgot to wear panties one day. She and the Guardians had just finished saving the future in Crystal Tokyo, and Usagi had been feeling slightly different since she came back. She was in a hurry to school one morning, and got her uniform on so quickly that she forgot to wear panties. During lunch, her skirt flipped up to reveal her bare pussy to the entire classroom. Usagi blushed in embarrassment, wondering if anyone would even comment on it. Only a few of them, including Umino, looked, and none of them said anything.

She started getting bolder. First, she came to school not wearing a skirt or underwear at all, walking around the halls with her bare butt exposed. She started to like it, feeling like she was breaking a taboo. The eyes looking at her ass made her start to get wet. Even during gym, she never put on her bloomers. An entire day passed, and not even her mother scolded her for going out in public without pants.

The next day, she didn’t put on her uniform’s top or her bra either, wearing only her shoes when she went out in public. Her budding breasts were bared to the world, gently bouncing with every step. Her teacher didn’t say a word, and the other girls didn’t mention anything about it to her. Of course, Usagi would eventually have to face the Death Busters. When she transformed into Sailor Moon, the only thing her transformation did was change her hair and add gloves and boots. She quite liked being naked in public, and that nobody noticed gave her free reign to do what she wanted.

“I could make some money,” Usagi thought. “There are plenty of guys with big dicks who’d love to fuck a tight little pussy like this.”

From that point on, Usagi was naked at all times. At school, at Crown, at home, at the library and when out shopping, she never bothered to put on clothes. People stared at her, but nobody told her that she shouldn’t. Most didn’t even seem to care. Usagi staked out her first target when she was at Crown, before the other girls got there. There was a boy playing _King of Fighters_ , and Usagi sat down at the console beside him.

“I know something much better you could spend that pocket money on,” she said, petting her hairy pussy. “I don’t cost much more than that game, and I’ll let you fuck me. Your dick looks like it’d be very sexy when it’s hard.”

“Don’t say that now!” said Umino.

“Nobody cares,” said Usagi. “Come on, I’m already naked. Pull down your pants and I’ll blow you right now. It’ll be fun, let’s go.”

Usagi spun him around in the chair, and unbuckled his pants. Umino was pretty well hung despite his nerdy demeanor. Usagi lovingly licked up and down his cock, and started sucking on the tip as soon as she pulled it out of his pants. Umino tried to keep his voice down over the sound of Usagi sucking on his dick, her lips going up and down the shaft and covering it in her hot, wet saliva. Usagi felt up his balls, getting a feel for the rich, thick semen packed inside. She wanted cum, and she wanted it now.

Her sucking increased in speed, giving him a quickie before the staff at Crown Arcade caught on. While Usagi’s nudity hadn’t been noticed, anyone else’s surely would be. She took his entire shaft into her mouth, the tip of the glans brushing against her palate. The sticky, salty taste of his dick went right up in her nostrils, filling her with happiness. It wouldn’t be long now before this boy found out how good cumming was.

Something hot and sticky shot from his balls, filling Usagi’s mouth with creamy semen. She gulped it down, slurping her tongue across his dick to suck up the rest of it. Her stomach felt happy when the cum reached it, making Usagi smile. Her lips were dripping with semen, and her pussy was dripping with love juices. Wiping the cum from her mouth, she stood up and bent over, grabbing her ass cheeks to spread apart her pussy, presenting the pink insides to Umino.

“You have enough to fuck me in my pussy,” said Usagi. “Stick your dick inside it, it’ll feel really good.”

Umino placed his hands on her butt cheeks, and aimed his cock right at her pink entrance, greeting him like a flower. Usagi felt her insides become filled with hardness as the dick plunged in as far as it could go. His balls were slapping against her thighs. For his age, he was quite thick. Usagi felt the tingling sensation in her pussy spreading up to her nipples, making them rock hard. Her face was flushed red, and her thoughts were becoming fuzzy. She wanted to do nothing but moan.

“Start fucking me,” said Usagi.

He moved his hips into Usagi’s own, plunging his cock deep inside her. Though Umino’s dick was buried inside Usagi, she was thrusting back and forth on top of it in the middle of the arcade, her moans rising above the repetitive sounds of the arcade machines. Her breasts swung back and forth, her pussy made loud squelching noises as Umino’s dick plowed her from behind. All this time, she had been overlooking such an amazing cock in her class. She would never make that same mistake again.

Umino wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. Something like this had to be fake. There was no way Usagi would be so casually presenting him with her pussy. Yet here she was, as hungry for dick as she was for food, asking him to pound her as hard as he could. Umino reached around and grabbed Usagi’s nipples, wondering if he could. When he pinched down on the tips, Usagi let out a loud, erotic moan, and her pussy tightened around Umino so much that he could barely stand it.

“I’m going to cum!” he said.

“Fill me up,” said Usagi. “I always like it raw.”

Umino drained his balls for the second time that day, filling Usagi with his seed. She took his payment from the arcade console, and left the store. The sound of money in her fist and warm cum in her pussy, dripping between her legs as she walked away from Crown, filled her with a sense of bliss that she had never experienced before. She wanted to keep chasing after this high, and that meant she had to set her sights on higher targets.

* * *

A few days later, still walking around town naked the entire time, Usagi went to Moto Azabu. Mamoru’s school. There were boys who were a few years older than her, and she was certain that many of them would have the kind of big cocks she was craving. She left the train and made her way towards campus, strolling through the front gates completely naked. The wind blew through her legs, teasing her pubic hair and making her nipples stiff with excitement. She could almost smell the young men’s lust in the air, eager as they were for sex with girls.

The school’s clubs were just starting their activities. Usagi wasn’t familiar with the layout of the school. She was going to check the floors until she found where Mamoru’s classes were, and then call on the biggest dicks she could find. The Silver Crystal had given her heightened senses for such things, and she planned to use it to its fullest. After some exploration, she happened upon the third years’ floors. The students were talking among themselves.

“Who’s that naked girl on campus?”  
“What are you talking about? That can’t be true.”  
“She’s really hot. I saw her pussy and everything.”  
“I want to stick it in her!”  
“You really think she’d let you do that?”  
“You go up and ask her!”  
“Doesn’t she look kinda like the girl Chiba says he’s seeing?”  
“I don’t know what she looks like.”

Usagi found her way to the manga club. Motoki was one of their members, along with another student named Togashi. The club advisor Mr. Satou was also present. He was younger and hotter than Usagi had been expecting. He was in good shape, and not dumpy like Usagi thought he would be. The rest of the club had gone out to get more supplies. Usagi opened the door, standing at the entrance, her body fully displayed in all its glory. She spread her legs, showing off her puffy, aroused pussy.

“Hi, boys,” said Usagi.

“What a pleasant surprise. Is there anything you need from our school?” asked Motoki.

“Yeah,” said Usagi. “Your dicks. You two, and the teacher. Take off your pants. I’m looking for sex, and my prices are more than affordable. No strings attached, and you can even come inside. I’m already ready.”

“We can use some of the club funds for this. As long as we don’t tell the principal,” said Mr. Satou. He unzipped, revealing his dick. Motoki and Togashi followed. While, to no one’s surprise, the teacher was the biggest, but the boys were looking equally thick. All of them were already half-erect, unprepared but welcoming of the naked Usagi in their classroom. She shut the door behind her, and rubbed her hands excitedly.

“Teach, I’ll suck you off. Boys, hand jobs,” said Usagi. “Give me those dicks!”

Usagi got on her knees, and was surrounded on all sides by hard cocks. She grabbed the dicks of the two students, rubbing them in her palms. She held the teacher’s cock on her tongue, lapping against it before taking it into her lips, pushing it as deep into her mouth as it could go. All three of the men were staring at her nipples while she sucked and stroked them off, finding it hard to believe she was doing such a thing.

“You’re so skilled,” said Motoki.

“I like sex,” said Usagi. “I won’t get paid if I don’t make you feel good.”

“You have to attend this school when you’re older,” said the teacher. “Your blowjob technique is fantastic.”

“Nah, I’m gonna be Queen of the World,” said Usagi. “I’ll have men lining up to fuck me.”

Usagi sucked loudly on his cock, coating it in her saliva. She loved the tactile feel of Motoki and Togashi’s dicks in her hands. They were slightly different in size and girth, but both extremely well hung. Usagi couldn’t wait for them to splurt all over her. Her goal was to leave the school covered in semen. Having everyone look at her cum-soaked body while she walked home would make her so wet.

As she jerked off Motoki and Togashi’s hands, she felt their warm precum drip between her fingers. They were starting to feel it, and she could feel it too. She didn’t say a word, and kept on pleasuring their cocks. Their faces would tell her everything she wanted to know. She felt them throbbing in her hands, their length and hardness becoming engraved into her memory. It was little surprise that men older than her had bigger, thicker dicks, but what surprised her even more was that she felt like she could take them. Her body was crying out for her to take them.

“I can’t hold on much longer,” said the teacher. Usagi looked at him with a cute expression, swirling her tongue around his glans once more.

The two cocks in her hands popped on her face, covering her from her forehead down in cum. The teacher’s dick burst shortly after. The familiar taste of thick, warm cum filled Usagi’s mouth. She gulped it down by the mouthful, draining his balls until her stomach was full of it. Swallowing so much was making her pussy hungry. She couldn’t wait much longer. Usagi let his still-dripping cock fall from her mouth, and got on the floor on all fours. She spread her ass, showing both of her waiting holes.

“Make those dicks hard again,” said Usagi. “This is what you’re really paying for. Pick any hole you like.”

Mr. Satou didn’t hesitate for a moment. He held his rock hard cock in his hand, directing the tip towards Usagi’s pussy. It was much thicker than she expected going in, spreading a sense of fullness through her body that she felt all the way up to her navel. With the teacher below her, Togashi approached her from above, sliding his dick into her tight, pink ass. Usagi had been anally training herself in case she wanted to get fucked back there, and gladly welcomed his dick inside her.

“Being taken from both ends feels so good...” said Usagi.

Motoki approached her. He had really enjoyed Usagi’s hand job, and wanted her to give him another one, using his own cum as lube. He started sucking on her nipple, tugging at the breast as his tongue played with her areola. Usagi stroked his cock with uneven motions, her body was overwhelmed by the two dicks pumping in and out of her pussy and ass. The little additional bit of stimulation in her nipples pushed her over the edge, making her face flush bright red and twist into a lewd expression.

She was panting and sweating heavily as Satou and Togashi worked themselves into a rhythm, one of them sliding into her holes as the other pulled out, and vice versa. Having an adult cock like the teacher’s inside her pleased Usagi. It was girthy, scraping against her folds and charging towards her womb as if it wanted to impregnate her tight pussy. The additional feeling of two dicks rubbing against each other from opposite sides of her pussy and butt only felt more thrilling.

At the same time, she fondled Motoki’s balls and stroked his dick as he sucked on her boobs. Looking down, it felt like she was breastfeeding him, even if she wasn’t lactating. She knew that someday, she would give birth and do this as a mother, but for now letting a boy older than her suck on her nipples was so naughty, she couldn’t resist the thrill. The three men kept pounding her, their dicks slapping against her fleshy pussy and ass, driving Usagi herself closer to cumming.

“Your pussy’s so tight. I have to cum inside you!” said Mr. Satou.

“That costs extra,” said Usagi. “But you can afford it.”

“I love your tight ass!” said Togashi. “It’s so hot!”

The two of them pumped inside Usagi a few more times, and finished with a double spurt of cum. Hot semen flowed into Usagi’s pussy and asshole, dribbling out of both of them from the sheer amount they had unloaded inside her. Motoki’s dick came on her palm moments later as he sucked her nipple. Usagi licked his cum off her hand, cleaning it up and looking towards the three men. Their cum was still falling out of her holes, and some of it had dried up on her lips and her breasts. Usagi’s legs were exhausted, but her mind was as sharp as it always was.

Not very sharp, but she knew what she was looking for. All three of them looked around in their discarded pants for their wallets, producing enough yen to leave Usagi satisfied. She left the school building just before the final bell rang, dripping pussy juices and semen all the way. As she flipped through the amount of money in her hand, she realized that she could make a habit of this. Older men paid more, and they had bigger dicks. Her targets were set higher still.


	2. Touch of Love

The bookstore clerk recognized her. The naked girl who kept coming into his store to buy manga. Sometimes she was with the blue-haired girl, but most of the time she was sprawled out in one of the chairs in the bookstore, her legs spread-eagle as she idly touched herself while reading manga. Not even erotic manga. Sometimes she appeared to be masturbating because she was bored. Sometimes, he saw a stray drop of semen fall out of her pussy or her mouth. Who was this girl?

Usagi introduced herself to him when she came in, looking across the shelves for the latest issue of _Love be Ball Touchdown_ or _Love Touch_ for short. She’d heard that the latest collected volume had been released, and wanted to get one of the first printings. This bookstore apparently hadn’t gotten their shipment yet, as she didn’t see it anywhere on the shelves. She bent over to look at the lower ones, raising her bare, jiggling ass in the air for the clerk to see.

“It’s not in stock?” asked Usagi. “That’s not fair.”

He saw her pussy. Every strand of pubic hair and drop of love juice pooling in her young, wet pussy. She wasn’t even trying to hide it. In fact, she might have been intentionally showing it off. Looking at such a sight, the bookstore clerk couldn’t hold back on having a stiff, throbbing erection form in his pants. It would look very bad on him as an employee, but it was his duty to help this girl find what she was looking for, even if she was walking around his store without any clothes.

“Are you looking for anything?” asked the clerk.

“Yeah, where’s the latest issue of _Love Touch_?” asked Usagi.

“It’s not quite the release date yet, but we might...” said the clerk.

“Have a copy in the back?” said Usagi. “You don’t know how many times I’ve saved you, so if you give me an early copy of _Love Touch_ , I’ll give you a little something in exchange. You’ve been looking at my naked body, haven’t you? I know you want to fuck me. I’ll let you.”

“Not in front of the other customers!” said the clerk. “Let’s look in the back.”

The clerk walked into the back of the store with Usagi. He opened one of the boxes their latest shipments had been delivered in, and came across a newly printed copy of _Love Touch_. Usagi held the book in her hands, excited to open it up and see the latest developments in the story. However, she realized she had something else to do before she read it.

“Down on the floor and unzip,” said Usagi. “You’re not the first dick I’ve sucked to get stuff, but I love bjs almost as much as I love this manga.”

The clerk laid down on the floor and lowered his pants, Usagi straddled him on top, lowering her sopping wet pussy onto his face. Her lower lips squished against him, shrouding his view with the point-blank sight of her wet and hairy slit, dripping with the juices of arousal. Usagi pulled down his pants and revealed his hard cock. It wasn’t the biggest she’d seen, but it had a nice shape to it. She could find something to love about it, after all. She just loved dick in general.

She licked up the length of his dick, running her tongue along it until it became fully erect. The door to the back room was slightly ajar, letting a small ray of light into the room. The threat of being caught turned Usagi on so much that she started dripping onto the clerk’s face as she took his glans into her mouth. She sucked on his dick, taking it so deep that it was nearly in her throat. She had been working on her fellatio skills, and was now able to take a dick much deeper in her mouth than before.

“Cum whenever you want,” said Usagi. “Your semen is payment for helping me.” The clerk caught about half of that, her voice muffled by his cock.

While Usagi sucked him off, he licked her pussy. The fresh taste of her lower lips delighted his tongue. A taste that he had never experienced before, and would never experience again. Usagi’s juices were rolled onto his tongue, covering it in a thick layer of flavor. After slurping away at her entrance, he stuck his tongue deep inside, tasting her folds as his tongue explored her entrance. Usagi took his dick deeper into her throat as his tongue went inside her. A spark of pleasure traveled all the way up to her nipples, causing her to moan.

Though his vision was obscured by Usagi’s ass, he could sense every lick of her tongue as she sucked him off. She was exploring every inch of his dick, going all the way down on it until the very base of his cock was at her throat. Usagi kept sucking, enjoying the bubbling drops of precum on her tongue. Any moment now, she would get the load of hot jizz she’d been waiting for.

The clerk placed his hands on her ass, fingers sinking deep into her butt flesh. He pulled her cheeks apart to get a good look at her anus. The feeling of the air conditioner blowing past her butthole was what pushed Usagi over the edge. Her pussy tensed up, dripping out her juices onto his face. At the same time, his balls emptied themselves into her mouth. Compared to other semen she had tasted, the clerk’s was gooey and mildly salty. She gulped it down by the mouthful, waiting for that familiar warmth when the cum hit her stomach.

Usagi stayed on her knees, raising her ass in the air and shaking it back and forth. Her butt looked big at this angle, and her pussy was hot and sticky, having freshly came. This was a move that could get men hard instantly. The clerk got to his knees, directing his cock, still covered in Usagi’s saliva and his cum, towards her pussy. He’d never been in a girl who could take an entire cock in one stroke, but Usagi was so horny that she accepted it without problem. She let out a cute moan as his entire length penetrated her, his balls slapping against her thighs.

“Ooh, that feels really good,” said Usagi.

“I need to get back to my shift soon...” said the clerk.

“Then cum inside me,” said Usagi. “But let me enjoy it a bit. You must be so tired and overworked from your job. Release your stress inside my pussy.”

He moved his hips, starting slow at first to let Usagi savor the length and thickness of his dick. She was so wet that it didn’t take long for him to start moving faster, making Usagi’s breasts shake. Beads of sweat fell onto the floor from her nipples, her entire body growing hot and sweaty as the speed of his pistoning picked up. Usagi loved the way his dick made her feel. All the dicks she’d had were starting to blend together, but the memories of the back of the bookstore, the pristine copy of _Love Touch_ mixed with her lewd noises, was etched into her memory.

As the man kept thrusting inside her, he spanked Usagi’s ass, making the flesh in her butt jiggle. Usagi grew tighter, asking him to go deeper between her moans. He hunched over, hugging her from behind as he moved his hips. The sounds of his dick meeting her pussy were growing louder, loud enough that with Usagi’s moans, someone might walk into the room and notice what they were doing.

“You’re a pretty good lay,” said the clerk. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“Only if I need more manga,” said Usagi.

“Then let me savor this pussy a few moments longer,” said the clerk.

He groped Usagi’s breasts, massaging them in his hands. Her nipples were hard and her breasts were springy and sweaty. They were just enough of a handful, not even the biggest among her friends. Yet with the way he was groping them, she would surely get bigger in the future. The more he groped her tits, the more Usagi tightened around him. The risk of being caught had them both on edge.

Thrusting in and out of her with intense strokes, the clerk was nearing his limit. Usagi’s panting and moaning was turning him on. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and plunged his dick as far into her pussy as it could go. Hot spurts of cum emptied into Usagi’s womb, filling her with his sticky jizz. He stayed inside her until he went soft, and pulled out shortly after, hastily getting his pants back in place. Usagi was there on the floor of the back room, looking at her new manga with cum slowly dripping out of her pussy like a leaking faucet.

“That was so good,” Usagi said. “You’ve got a great cock.”

The clerk paid Usagi from his wallet. With the money and her new manga in hand, Usagi left the bookstore with cum running down her thighs. She was still feeling horny, and thought she might find a random guy on the street to stick his dick in her while she read the manga. The idea turned her on, her face twisting into a giddy smile as she cracked open the cover. Her tits and ass bounced as she walked down the street, drawing the attention of passerby.


	3. An Officer and a Queen

About a month later, Usagi was sneaking out at night once she told her mother she’d gone to bed. There was a certain street not too far from her home, where it was said the women of the night gathered. Usagi set herself up a crystal throne in the middle of an empty lot, and transformed into Sailor Moon. Her gloves, boots and tiara were the only clothing she was wearing, leaving the rest of her stark naked in the night air. She set up a sign next to her chair with all the things she’d do, and how much she’d do them for.

Rumors quickly spread about the prostitute who was young, inexpensive and good at what she did. She was almost magical with her talents. Usagi stuck her butt out at her throne, opening up her pussy to any man who was willing to pay. She knew what her destiny was in Crystal Tokyo. She wouldn’t get pregnant until her fate said so, so until then, she felt she was free to have as much raw sex as she liked. There were a lot of horny guys willing to pay to have a shot at her pussy.

Underneath the glow of the crescent moon, which hovered directly above her throne, Usagi smacked her ass. Her cheeks shook, shaking loose a few drops of pussy juice onto her thighs. She had been playing with herself as she streaked through the streets, cutting down on the need for foreplay. Any man who was hard could thrust himself inside her and taste her pussy.

She took all sorts of men. Older men, younger men, workers and politicians alike. The amount of money she was making overflowed, coins jangling as dicks thrust themselves into her mouth, her pussy and her ass over and over. She kept sucking all night until her mouth was tired, every part of her body covered in cum. She hadn’t even had dinner before she set up her place of business. By the end of the evening, her belly was full of semen, leaving her feeling satisfied. The pleasure was immeasurable, and Usagi kept taking on more ambitious clients.

One night, an entire biker gang had gotten word of Usagi’s exploits, and all of them wanted to have a chance with her. Their motorcycles pulled up into her lot. Usagi sat on her throne, and stepped off to present herself before them. Underneath the moonlight, she did her pose and introduced herself.

“The barenaked soldier of love and lust! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I’m gonna fuck you!” she said. “I hope a bunch of hooligans like you brought some money along. I’ll deal with all of you.”

The sound of zippers repeated, as hard cocks came out of pants one by one, until Usagi was surrounded by about eight of them. They were all of varying lengths and thicknesses, some with heavy balls and some with pulsing heads. Usagi licked her lips, and got on her knees. She sucked and stroked off the dicks, alternating between them as the sweaty shafts went in and out of her mouth, her tongue barely having time to taste one before another one was shoved into her cheeks.

She moved her tongue around the length, brushing the underside of the heads. She felt the cocks throbbing in her mouth. A young, blonde girl like her was seen as incredibly sexy by the men. They were praising her shapely tits and round ass. The techniques she used were better than any of the women they had found in the red light district. She seemed to have almost unlimited stamina for this sort of thing.

“Who’s pimping you out?” asked the leader of the gang.

“Nobody. I’m doing this myself,” said Usagi. “I’ve seen so many dicks since I started, and I won’t be satisfied until I’ve seen them all.”

Giving into her dick lust, Usagi sucked on the leader’s dick so hard that his first load was shot right into Usagi’s mouth. She swallowed it, enjoying the big load as it traveled down her throat. One of the gang members rubbed his hard cock between her ass cheeks, preparing himself to go inside her. Two more of the dicks that Usagi had been stroking off came on her face, the cum rolling down her cheeks and into her armpits.

Just as she was preparing for the first penetration of the evening, the biker game scrammed, leaving Usagi barehanded. She wondered why they had ran, and looked up to see an officer standing in the middle of the empty lot. He was looking down at her naked body, waiting for her to respond. Usagi stood up, cum dripping down her body and her lips, and replied to the officer calmly.

“Miss. I was here chasing after the biker gang, but we’ve been tracking you for some time. Prostitution and public nudity are illegal. We can’t have you doing such a thing to yourself,” said the officer. “You’re disturbing public decency.”

“Officer, it’s no problem if I’m naked,” said Usagi. “After all, I’m going to be ruling this place in a couple years, and under my rule, clothes are strictly optional.”

The officer didn’t understand a word of what she was talking about, but it sounded reasonable enough. Pimping herself out, however, was still very much illegal. He reached for his handcuffs, preparing to haul Usagi off to the station. Usagi, however, grabbed his wrist and placed one hand on his crotch. She had seen the look of lust in his eyes, and there was only one thing she could do in this situation.

“Officer... Sanjou,” she said, looking at his badge. “I know you’ve popped a boner since you looked at me. Rather than arresting me, why don’t you have a taste of my lovemaking skills? You won’t get to sleep with a super slutty magical girl like me anywhere else.”

The officer wasn’t saying a word. Usagi had already undone his buckle and lowered his pants, pulling out his cock. Usagi was impressed at the thickness of his dick. It was one that would make a girl very happy. His balls looked heavy with cum. He had worked with red light districts before, and had to hold himself back from indulging in the services offered. Usagi was going to help.

“What’s your price?” said the officer.

“Look at the sign,” said Usagi, already having his dick in her mouth. “You have a very nice nightstick. Instead of beating off with it, you should treat it more gently. With my mouth.”

Usagi sucked on his cock, her mouth taking the entire girth with ease. She slurped around the underside of his tip, pressing against the glans and drawing drops of precum out of his dick. Her mouth still smelled like the biker gang’s cum, but the smell of semen in her nostrils made her horny, pressing her to go forward with sucking the officer off. On her knees in the middle of the lot, her head bobbed up and down on the officer’s dick, going all the way to the base.

“You’re not bad as this,” said the officer.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” said Usagi.

She moved her tongue off his dick for a moment, going lower to suck on his balls. Her tongue gently pressed into his sack, massaging his family jewels to stir up the cum inside. Usagi loved the wrinkly texture of his sack, and loved the cum inside it even more. The officer’s heart was beating fast. The sight of this girl sucking on his balls and dick with such passion made him conflicted. He was abandoning his duty as an officer, but living out a dream that he had been harboring for a long time.

After sucking his balls, Usagi quickly moved her mouth up to his dick. The officer came hard, coating her tongue and palate in a thick layer of semen. Usagi kept slurping at his dick, filling her cheeks with cum. She let him go, and opened her mouth to show how much she had milked. She loved the taste of cum. It was delicious and salty-sweet. After rolling it around on her tongue to get a feel for his flavor, she swallowed it before it started to become watery.

Usagi asked the officer to lie down on a mat that had been set up. Usagi mounted his dick in the cowgirl position, her pussy swallowing him up with ease. She placed her hands on his chest, and began moving her hips. Her butt slapped against his thighs, making the flesh in her ass jiggle. Her breasts shook, and beads of sweat were rolling down her body. The harsh lights in the empty lot, and the movement of sex, made her moan with pleasure, loud enough to draw onlookers curious enough to peek through the fence.

His dick was huge inside her. It spread apart her lips, sending a wave of pleasure from her loins all the way up to her nipples. Her entire body was numb with pleasure, unable to think of anything but pleasuring his cock until he came inside her. As Usagi humped up and down on the officer’s cock, his protests slowly turned into grunts and groans of pleasure, the folds of Usagi’s pussy rubbing against his dick with hungry abandon. It was as though the entire world was this lot, just the two of them.

“Am I under arrest now?” asked Usagi.

“You’re cleared!” said the officer. “Keep doing whatever you want!”

“Thank you,” said Usagi. “The Queen won’t stand for such insubordination. Only your dick will be an apology.”

The wet squelching noises grew louder. Usagi’s humpings grew harder and faster, her pussy pushing the dick in as far as it could go. She reached down and planted a kiss on his lips, sealing their promise for her not to be arrested. Usagi angled her pussy just right for them to hit each others’ sweet spots. His dick fired a second hot load into her pussy, filling her up with warm cum. It went towards her womb, dribbling back out of her pussy onto the officer’s legs. Usagi panted heavily, and her pussy squirted onto the officer’s thighs.

The officer paid Usagi a hefty sum of money. As thanks, she got on her knees and sucked his dick once more, cleaning off her pussy juices and his semen from his dick. She now had more than enough money to buy all the manga and sweets she wanted. That didn’t mean she was going to stop. She was Neo Queen Serenity, the future Slut Queen of Crystal Tokyo. All the dicks were hers for the taking.

Usagi reclined on her makeshift throne, spreading her legs and letting the cum that had just been shot in her pussy drip out onto the dirt. She began playing with her pussy, teasing herself until the next dicks stopped by. She would need to be wet and ready for the next morning.

“Where next?” Usagi asked. “The train? The shrine? So many options....”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, my [Request Form](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) is always open.


End file.
